


Younger

by KodaWickett



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaWickett/pseuds/KodaWickett
Summary: Johnny visits Morrissey years after the band breaks up.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Kudos: 2





	Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Younger by Nightly. It fits them so well, don’t you think?

<https://youtu.be/iIqNdg5TFMs>


End file.
